Inversion
by Mael-K
Summary: [Death Note][O.S] Les dernières minutes de Death Note. Raito, Near, Mikami, Ryukuu sont les personnages qui agissent ici. Bonne lecture !


_**Base**_ : Death Note  
_**Genre**_ : O.S  
_**Disclaimer**_ : Si L pouvait être de moi... - Se met à rêver - Hm bref. Ils ne sont pas de moi, bien sûr, tout ceci est du domaine des auteurs de Death Note uniquement.

Grand moment, pour une fois je n'écris pas de fanfic sur Tokio Hotel, mais sur Death Note. Ca reprend la fin du manga, donc attention si quelqu'un n'a pas tout vu ou lu, j'lui conseille de pas lire avant, même si il y a beaucoup de modifications. Enfin, vous verrez :)

J'espère que ça plaira, en tout cas.

Enjoy ! x)

* * *

**Inversion**.

Ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre, pour la première fois, pour la dernière, image suprême avant leur éternité à tous les deux. La sienne, la vraie, l'immense immortalité du Dieu tout puissant. Et la sienne, pathétique et qui lui ressemblerait tellement finalement, l'éternité de la mort à laquelle il ne pourrait pas échapper. Ils se toisaient, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, rien que cette tension saturée, ce désir d'en finir et, à la fois, de s'amuser encore un peu.

40 secondes.

C'était la condition. Attendre ces petites et insignifiantes quarante secondes et rire sans fin lorsqu'il se tordrait en deux, les yeux exorbités et le sang sortant de partout, de sa bouche et de ses oreilles, de sous ses ongles, douleur insoutenable, il lui avait réservé le meilleur, l'incommensurable souffrance, ses organes vitaux déchiquetés, cerveau explosé, les os brisés, un à un, la douleur à en perdre la tête, à s'en transformer en animal sans conscience, ses cheveux blancs arrachés à se débattre contre l'infini.

Raito, lui, avait perdu l'esprit depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus de retenue, il hurlait sa joie et son sadisme dans cette pièce où la pression était à son comble. Il jouissait avant l'heure de sa victoire tant attendue. Mais un rire bien plus glacial le guettait dans le fond, plaqué au sien, grinçant et griffant. Raito connaissait ce bruit, il l'avait souvent entendu et il se demanda un instant s'il était de bonne augure. Mais oui, bien sûr, évidemment, Ryuuku riait avec lui pour sa victoire, il était fier, non, impressionné par sa supériorité, peut-être même était-il intimidé. Avait-il peur de lui ? Oui, c'était certain, tout le monde en ce lieu avait peur de lui, tout le monde _devait _avoir peur de lui, parce qu'il était la Justice, l'implacable Justice, et il dirigerait le monde, bientôt, dans moins de trente secondes à présent. Il serait sans pitié et ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin ne feraient pas long feu. Le pouvoir serait entre ses mains, il l'était déjà et bientôt ce serait à un tel point que personne n'oserait s'opposer à lui. Ces promesses qu'il avait déjà faites, à Misa, puis à Takeda, et même celles faites à cet idiot de Mikami, tout cela n'avait pas de sens, ce n'était qu'un moyen de les utiliser. Non, Kira agissait seul. Kira était le seul à savoir ce qui serait bon pour ce pays, bon pour le monde entier. Il y avait eu tant de dirigeants, tant de Gouvernements, de Rois, de ministres, de dictateurs, de régimes totalitaires et égalitaires, tant de pacifistes porteurs de bonne parole et tant de tyranniques sanguinaires prétendant savoir diriger justement la Terre. Mais aucun n'avait réussit, ils avaient tous échoués, parfois simplement parce qu'ils étaient bêtement mort. Lui, Raito, ne se ferait pas avoir, pas même par cette faucheuse que tout le monde craint tant. Non, il survivrait à tout, à tous, aux soulèvements et même à la maladie. Il deviendrai un Dieu, le Dieu, mi-humain, mi-shinigami. Il se le jurait, ici même il se promettait à lui même de ne pas mourir et de continuer à jamais d'appliquer ses lois jusqu'à ce que tout homme soit exactement comme il l'attendait. Ils seraient exemplaires. Et cette fois, on pourrait enseigner que Dieu avait fait l'homme à son image, puisqu'il serait comme Kira l'avait exigé, et que Kira, c'était Dieu.

Il commençait à s'impatienter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus que cinq secondes. Oui… Oui… Enfin… Quatre. Ça va être l'heure. Trois. En souvenir de L, qui aurait pu être tellement bon, s'il n'avait pas été si aveugle. Deux. Oh, Near… Tu vas enfin mourir. Un. Cette fois… Zéro. Adieu.

Adieu.  
Adieu ?

- J'ai gagné !

Near regarda Raito, puis Mikami qui se terrait dans un coin de la salle, bavant d'extase. Des mèches de ses cheveux parsemaient son front et le rendaient encore plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était toujours assis pas terre, comme un enfant innocent. Quelconque. S'il n'avait pas tant ressemblé à Ryuuzaki, Raito l'aurait peut-être apprécié. Mais cette répugnante imitation qu'il faisait de son aîné le dégoûtait. Il attendait tellement plus d'un successeur de L. Tellement plus que ça, qu'un enfant mal coiffé, stupide, au regard sans couleur et à la peau pâle. Tellement plus que ce môme négligeable. L avait de l'allure. De l'envie. De la puissance dans ses ambitions, même s'il semblait si perdu et incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il avait enquêté si longtemps dans l'ombre, avec la seule aide de Watari, alors qu'il paraissait si démuni, parfois. Et malgré tout cela, malgré son obsession infernale pour les sucreries et sa façon bizarre de se tenir, Raito l'admirait. Et il l'aimait sûrement un peu. Il avait juste su faire la différence entre ses sentiments et son véritable but. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Ryuuzaki prend une quelconque importance dans ses projets.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Near d'y passer. Et qu'il se dépêche de mourir, qu'il puisse enfin savourer sa victoire.

- Hé bien… La mort est longue à venir, Kira…

Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de N. Salaud, enfoiré, répugnante créature. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Où était la Justice qu'il prônait tant ? Il méritait de mourir ! Pour le bien de l'humanité ! Pour son propre bien ! Pour l'univers tout entier, pour s'être mit en travers de sa route, pour avoir trahit Kira, pour l'avoir empêché d'exécuter sa juste tâche ! Il l'aurait, il le tuerait, c'était certain. Certain !

- Mikami, baka !

Et là, soudain sous ses yeux, ce qu'il avait tant espéré arriva. Near, Near agonisant, Near vomissant, Near les yeux hors de leurs orbites, fou de douleur, les traits crispés, le teint écarlate, son propre sang sur tout son corps, l'âme crevée, les lèvres mordues, les joues griffées par ses ongles. Near, Near mourrant. Near à la fin de sa triste vie. Aucune gloire. Aucune reconnaissance ni aucune renaissance. Même pas de tombe pour ce sale gosse. Fini, rayé, adieu Near. Je ne t'aimais même pas.

Mikami regarda Raito en hurlant de rire alors que les enquêteurs tout autour tombaient les uns après les autres.

- Kami ! Kami c'est bien vous !  
- Oui, je suis Dieu, Mikami. Je suis un Dieu. Viens, viens que je te récompense…

Au milieu des cadavres, dans ce cimetière où ne restaient que deux cœurs encore battant, Raito, Kira, le Dieu avait presque du mal à respirer tant il était heureux. Il lança un dernier regard à Near qui avait laissé son dernier souffle s'échapper, les yeux accrochés au vide, hallucinés. Quelle belle fin pour une vermine pareille.

- Viens, Mikami, mon ami, mon enfant, viens, tu as mérité le jugement de Dieu, le suprême jugement, viens, tu as bien travaillé, je suis fière de toi. Donne moi ce papier sur lequel tu as écris leurs noms. Donne le moi.

Mikami, hésitant, s'approcha lentement de son maître. Son créateur. Sa vie. Il plissa les yeux. Ya-ga-mi. Rai-to. Alors Dieu s'appelait ainsi… A moins que…

- Viens ! N'aies pas peur !  
- Je… Kami je…

Il ne vint pas. Il recula, jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Il a peur, il est effrayé pensa Raito. Oui, c'est bien normal, il se trouve face à la Justice même, comment ne pas avoir peur ? Ces idiots de Near et de L n'avaient pas peur de lui mais ils sont morts à présent. Lui, Mikami, comprenait le pouvoir sans limite de son maître. Il mesurait toute la pureté de ses gestes. Il vénérait jusqu'à son nom.

_Kami Kami Kami Kami Kami._

Mais Mikami devait mourir. Kira agissait seul. Toujours.

- Non… Je n'ai pas envie de venir.  
- Tu as peur de moi ? Il ne faut pas, il faut avoir confiance. Viens donc et donne moi ce papier.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour récupérer ce qui m'est dû, imbécile !

Mikami gémit et entra sa tête dans ses épaules. Non, non, ce n'était pas un Dieu. C'était juste Yagami Raito. Il pouvait le faire, lui.

- Mikami ? Excuse moi de m'être emporté… Allez, approche toi je ne te ferai pas de mal… Approche ton nouveau Dieu !

Non… Non… C'est moi, le Dieu ! C'est moi ! Mikami Teru, le Dieu ! C'est Moi !

- Non… Ya-ga-mi. Rai-to. Non.

Tout en parlant, il saisit la feuille du Death Note et écrivit les quelques lettres qui le séparaient de sa divinité.

- C'est moi, le Dieu…  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?  
- C'est moi… Ahahahah… C'est moi… Moi… Moi… Le Dieu… Le Seul… Le Dieu… Kami… Mikami Teru… Ahahahahhahah ! AAAAaaaaah ! SAKUJO !

Raito écarquilla les yeux et recula brusquement avant de s'écrouler aux côtés de Ryukuu, qui l'observait à présent, toujours en riant.

- Alors, Raito ? Comment se sent-on à trente-six secondes de sa mort ?  
- Ryukuu, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir régner sur ce monde, tu le sais, toi ! Tue le !  
- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que Remu, Raito. Je me suis quand même bien amusé. Je t'en remercie. Adieu.  
- CINQ ! QUATRE ! TROIS ! DEUX ! UN  
- Noooon ! Noooooooooooon ! MIKAMI !!!  
- Je suis le Dieu. LE SEUL !

Les hommes ont sans cesse tué pour régner. Pour des idées, pour des croyances et des envies. Par jalousie. C'est ainsi que le monde a toujours été, blessé par ces parasites d'humains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y mettent fin en même temps qu'à leur espèce. Les humains sont une vermine que personne encore n'a réussi à exterminé. La plus dangereuse des vermines.


End file.
